Evan Halliwell
Evan Christott Halliwell is the son of Noah Samson, a mortal, and Melinda Halliwell, a witch. At the age of fifteen years old, he is one of the youngests of the third generation. His grandmother, Piper Halliwell, was a Charmed One before her death. When Evan was thirteen, magic was exposed to the public by the scientist Isaac Mendel. Witch hunts and procecutions soon followed after government officials found out how dangerous withes could be. A year and a half after exposure, Evan's cousin, Penelope, was caught using magic in public while saving an innocent. Subsequently, Evan and his family have been under close watch from the government. History Early Life Evan was born on the 11th of November to Melinda Halliwell and Noah Samson. Upon his arrival, there were dozens of Halliwells gathered at the hospital. His grandfather, Leo, was also in attendance, which was a rarety for the Elder. When Evan was a toddler, his parents started having problems with their relationship, and decided to split up. Noah later moved to the East Coast for a new job. Exposure Magic was finally exposed by Isaac Mendel. For unknown reasons, the Tribunal didn't allow the Cleaners to re-write history. Instead, they prohibited the use of tiime travel by magical beings to fix the situation. Evan and his familys' lives changed severely since they had to be extremely careful with their magic. In exchange for her freedom, a witch named Kaley Vernand told the government about the Halliwells and multiple other witches in the San Francisco area. Evan's clarivoyant ability spiked the government's intrest, since they wanted him to forsee any attacks on the U.S. But without reasonable beleif, they couldn't test the Halliwells for magical blood. Almost a year later, Evan's cousin Penny was exposed while trying to save an innocent, and was taken by the government. Luckily, Rose was able to create a potion that would hide their magic from the tests, so none of them tested positive for the Magical Identification Test. Personality Evan is often descriped as having the common Warren traits of being a free spirit, so he is a pain and a troublemaker. He was once compared to his late great aunt Phoebe by his great great grandmother, Penny during a summoning. He has also been compared to his aunt Brianna, since he isn't afraid of fighting demons. Powers and Abilities Despite his careless nature, Evan is extremely devoted to honing his abilities to their full extent, which he has done successfully. Telekinesis Evan's telekinesis is much stronger than most of his predecessors, rivaling the most powerful telekinetic in the Warren line, Brianna Warren. His power is so strong that he is able to release a wave of telekinetic energy out of his palm, which is able to break steel, and is so percise that he was able to throw a pin into a microscopic spot on a regenerator to kill them. He is able to give someone an aneurysm by popping an enemy's blood vessels. While most demons and warlocks die after Evan does this to them, some beings, like vampires and werewolfs, heal afterwards, but it causes them extreme pain until they regenerate. Evan can also use this power to enhance his fighting skills, by reinforcing his punches and kicks. He has also been able to defy gravity slightly. Clairvoyance Evan also possesses a unique power of clairvoyance. This power is similar to the Warren power of Premonition, but with clairvoyance, Evan can only see into the future. Evan uses these visions to his advantage to keep himself and his fa mily safe. However, Evan's sight is limited, Evan can only see the outcome of a decision once it has been made, meaning it can change all too quickly. It mainly works by Evan focusing on a person, and keeping track of the vision as decisions are made. Evan can keep track of multiple people at once, but gets headaches if he watches too many futures. Although his family often relies on his gift, Peyton has described Evan as being "far from infallible." Evan's ability to see into the future makes him greatly prized by the government, which is why he is closesly watched by private inspectors, hoping to gain reasonable belief that he is a witch. Relationships Parents Evan has a strained relationship with his mother. It's almost impossible for the two to go more than two days without fighting. Since both Melinda and Evan inherited his grandmother's temper, objects often explode or get iced when they are fighting. Evan has a much better relationship with his father, though. Since Noah lives in New York, Evan doesn't feel smothered by him. When Evan was fourteen, he went to live with his dad, because of Evan's problems with Melinda, and Noah thought Evan would be safer away from the rest of the family during the witch hunts. But after Evan wasn't able to warn his family from an attack he saw, Evan decided to move back to San Francisco. Siblings Evan's relationship with his eldest sister Perri is non-existant. The two act as if they aren't even related most of the time. Evan sees Perri as a "selfish bitch", and Perri sees Evan as a "pot-smoking, delenquent." Evan has a somewhat better relationship with his other sister Pryce. Since she's caring and sweet, she disapproves of the way Evan acts, but she's too afraid of upseting him to say anything. Other Family Members Since the Halliwell family has so many members, Evan is only close to a few of them. Although Evan is annoyed by the way Peyton acts when they are with their family, the two have displayed a genuine friendship when they are with the Salvatores. He's also close to Matt, who he often goes to for whitelighter advice, aswell as Phallon and Portia, who share his rebelious streak. Damon Salvator Damon and Evan's relationship is extremely complicated. The first time they met, Evan tried to kill Damon after having a vision of Damon's vampiric features, but was stopped by Peyton and Steffan. The two became bitter rivals, fighting for dominance. While their relationship had a hostile and overpowering nature, there have been moments where they seemed to care about the others' safety.